What Could Have Happened Season 9
by Jules3033
Summary: What if Derek was the only one who survived the crash? This is my first fanfic, so be patient with me, because I never write lol. Please leave me comments because I have no idea where this story is going. Totally AU!
1. Chapter 1

**The point of view will change a lot till i pick one i like, sorry about that! I hated the premiere. The end of Slexie sucked. I would've had them survive, but that's a whole different story...**

1 week after being rescued.

Someone is constantly at his side. Derek has been in a medically induced coma for a week now. There was so much internal damage to deal with. Now they just had to wait for him to heal. Callie is there the most. She brings Zola and Sofia before she brings them home at night. It's not really her home since she is staying in Derek's new house, she hoped he wouldn't mind, but her apartment had too much Arizona and Mark in it. Also all of Zola's stuff was at Derek's, and there were extra rooms.

Day 9

Richard says goodbye to Adele and leaves for work. He comes in, greets the nurses in the ICU, and goes to talk to Derek. He's tells him about his cases for the week so far. He says goodbye and walks to his office. He sits down and cries. He cries for Mark and for Lexie. He cries for Arizona and Callie. Callie used to be able to accomplish anything. She was a rockstar. Now she was hardly holding it together. For Ellis Grey's daughter who he will never see again. For Derek who will wake up and be without his wife and best friend. He cried for himself. Life at SGMW was falling apart.

Bailey came to see Derek later that day. She told him about Tuck and Zola. Her mind was elsewhere. She was thinking about her interns. There was only one left. Meredith died, George died, Izzie got cancer and ran away, and Cristina died. Alex was the only one left.

Day 11

Burke was back. He was shocked when he heard the news. He saw Derek occasionally, but it made him think about all that was lost, it made him miss Mark and Callie. They used to talk on the phone every week.

Addison was back for the rest of the month. She finally got up the nerve to see him. He was always so strong. Looking at him now he looked so weak and broken. She held back tears and told him about her son, and about Amelia. She was paged, so dragged herself away. This was a new love, not wanting to have a relationship, he was more like family. She wanted to help him the way he helped her brother, or the way she helped save Meredith when so drowned. But this was not like that. This pain was not something they could fix as doctors.

(Later)  
Everyone gathered outside Derek's room, watching Owen and shadow Shepherd argue about when they should take him out of a coma. When Owen stormed out they knew it would not be today. Bailey and Callie stayed behind after everyone was gone. They sat with Derek until they had to get the kids from the daycare. They would be back tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

**Hey! I got you a surprise in this chapter! It might be a little unrealistic (really unrealistic probably) but it opened up so doors in my creative mind, so I figured, hey, why not! I'm definitely not a doctor, so don't trash on facts please :)**

Week 2

Day 14

Today was the day. Shadow Shepherd decided the swelling in Derek's brain had gone down enough to reduce his coma. It was nearly 9pm and all the attendings and residents that weren't busy were in the hall. The only people Derek's room were Dr. Nelson (Shadow Shepherd), Owen, Richard, and Addison. Callie was in surgery, but would be over as soon as she was done.

The doctors knew it could take hours for him to wake, but they had to be ready because Derek would be wake up confused and in pain. His arm was broken, along with 3 ribs and a skull fracture . They had no idea what he would remember anything at all.

Day 15

Callie and Addison were still sitting in Derek's room that morning. Callie had gotten a babysitter for Sofia ad Zola. Addison was on her phone and Callie was sleeping. Addie heard a mumble and quickly jumped up, waking Callie. They both looked at Derek expectantly. "Please, form a word" they half prompted, half begged. "Damn" he mumbled. Addison yelled "Page Nelson!" 2 minutes later he rushed in, Richard and Owen following close behind.

When the door opened Callie saw a bunch of doctors and nurses chattering excitedly in the hallway. When they determined Derek was healthy everyone but Addison went out to the hall to inform the nervous crowd waiting outside.

-

The new interns walked out of the locker room to a quiet hospital. Only the necessary staff was around. They had no idea where their bosses had gone.

Day 16

Derek had spoken very little since he had woken. Meredith's old therapist Dr. Wyatt sat in the corner of the room everyday for 4 hours every day. Today Bailey walked into the expected silence. She smiled at the therapist and sat by Derek. Surprisingly he looked at her and said "they're all dead aren't they?" She replies "yes... Well they haven't found Lexie, but how could she survive in this weather?"

She immediately started sobbing. Everyone had been avoiding talking about Lexie for the past 2 weeks. Some people thought she was still alive. She was one of them, because she had seen so many of her students close to death, and Meredith had even drowned. But the reality was setting in. Derek became harsh. "Are they still looking? Because I swear I will get out of this damn bed and find her myself!" Bailey jumped up ready to tackle him "of course they are, Owen has military looking every day!"

For the first time since waking up Derek finally cried. Bailey did her best to help, but all he wanted was space. He zoned everyone out for the rest of the day. She sent Addison a text, maybe she could help. She had to run back to LA for a patient but would return that night.

Day 17

Addison rushed to the hospital, this time with a guest. Violet was the best therapist she knew. Violet sent off Dr. Wyatt and took over. The two therapists were complete opposites. Violet did not wait for days and do nothing. Not in a case like this. While Violet was getting lunch Addison sat with Derek. "I want to see Zola" was his one request. Addison called Bailey, and she would sneak her in.

20 minutes later Zola was sitting next to Derek holding a stuffed lion. "Rawr" she said. For the first time in weeks Derek smiled. Bailey received a call from Owen, so she left the room. She beckoned to Addison who followed. Shortly after, Violet returned followed by April who was armed with a sedation. He looked at them strangely. "Derek, we are going to tell you something, and we need you to stay calm." He pulled Zola closer. "They found Lexie."

**I know it's unrealistic, but I figured he would need a friend, and the story needed some drama :), I left a cliffhanger, I feel evil! Review please 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch.3**

**It is so hard to write without Cristina and Meredith! All I want is Cristina arguing with Burke and calling Lexie 3. But since she's dead she can't... Hey wait idea! *grins evilly*******

**I just had a crazy idea burst for my ideas page. (I do all my typing on my phone while listening to music so sorry about any typos)******

Still day 17 (late)**  
**  
"They found Lexie" the words echoed in his head. They expected him to go crazy, but he sat calmly. Derek had 1000 questions they would not have answers to. "She's alive?" "Yes" she told him "is it bad" Violet hesitated "...yes..."

He hugged Zola close and started to hyperventilate. April sprang into action and stood right in front of him. "Derek look at me. The best doctors are standing on that helipad right now waiting. Just breathe."

Addison and Callie ran to the roof to find Richard, Alex, Bailey, Owen, and Burke. "You seem to have enough hands, do you need me? I don't do a lot of trauma surgeries ya know" Addison asked. "I need you to go get Jackson on standby, and go get Thatcher Grey, not call him, pick him up, because he is most likely drunk."

Derek had a good view of the Helipad from him room. When he saw it touch down he muttered "Lexie..." Zola who was sitting by his feet looked at him and mimicked "lexie". He smiled at her with tears in his eyes. Watching his friend scramble to get inside while assessing damage was killing him inside. He asked Violet to take Zola back to the daycare and sent April for some Coffee. He was needed something to do. He grabbed the scrubs he had been saving and threw them on. Using the wall for balance he left his room.

Everything hurt, especially his ribs, but he limped causally along and got on the elevator. His luck ran out there because Rosé was on too, and she immediately recognized him. She also realized that he had ripped the stitches just below his ribs where they removed a large piece of metal when he first came in. He smiled at her and then collapsed. She caught him easily and set him down, carefully supporting his head, trying not to bump the healing fracture. She took her jacket and put pressure on the wound.

When Isobel Stevens got on the elevator an saw them she was shocked. She hit the button for the ER floor, and waited. She had tears in her eyes. She missed her friends so much. She had just return to Seattle for a job, and wanted to help in any way she could after the crash. When the doors opened she got him up and onto a bed. She had to redo all of his stitches, but the bleeding wasn't bad. Derek now was awake. He looked at her and said "well I guess your cancer is gone". She smiled.

She then realized that most of the workers in the ER were staring at her. When she spotted one of her original interns (now a resident) she beconed to him. "Can you get doctor Shepherd a chair [[[[lets call this resident Randy Green since I don't remember any of their names]]] Randy?" Derek protested. She asked him what his injuries were, and if it would be a good idea to walk. He did not reply.

When Randy returned Izzie made him come with them. Interns knew all the gossip, an she needed information. They returned Derek and promised to back be to scold him later.

"Dr. Stevens?" Randy asked. Izzie immediately asked the extent of Derek's injuries and by the time he was done she was amazed he made it to the elevator. The younger doc then started crying. Izzie asked what was wrong and he replied "Lexie was out in the woods for more than 2 weeks, how can she survive that?" Izzie still had no idea why he was bringing this up, and he saw that an he said "they found her, she's in surgery now" Her heart fell. Was that where Derek was going?

Violet and April rushed out of the elevator looking worried. Izzie assured them that Derek was fine, and he just needed to be left alone. April looked at Izzie and expected an explanation on why she was back, but she didn't feel like telling the story.

Derek laid down. Violet walked in. Derek? He looked at the wall. "I miss mer" he mumbles. Violet waits. "I expect to see her everywhere" he pauses "I am so happy lexie is alive... But how?" Violet (not wanting to upset him) asks "where were you going?" "To the elevator, where I proposed." He sobbed. Violet sighs. Derek was much more grief stricken than he appeared. Everyone here was.

**Don't worry, I didn't forget about lexie, that'll be next chapter! :) Do you like izzie being back? I do! It will defiantly be interesting for Alex. (What should her specialty be? Cardio? Neuro? Help me out on that please)**


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

So I'm still not a doctor (just like i told you a few weeks ago) ) lol, so the whole medical thing might be way off, so try not to bite my head off.

Day 17 (from the other POV)

When the copter landed the doctors sprang to work. The doctors rushed inside. Nurses scrambled to get supplies. Doctors voices were overlapping. "Set up an IV and blood. Get some warm blankets and warm fluids, she's hypothermic" "Legs and lower pelvis are crushed" "Two smashed ribs and puncturing a lung" "spine is intact."

"Brain bleed, I need to get in the OR" shouted Dr. Nelson. "I need to repair this pelvis" Asked Callie. "I need to get this lung fixed" said Burke. "Guess you're all working at the same time" muttered Richard. "Notify the OR!" Shouted Owen.

Owen was scrubbed, but he was distracted. He was standing against the wall thinking about Cristina. Lexie was put out and everyone was working. "Owen I could use hands here!" shouted Callie.

He stepped in. Everyone was strangely quiet. They had no idea how Lexie would mentally cope if they could save her. "Pelvis is done for now." Callie scrubbed out and sat under the board.

After a long surgery, one by one the doctors scrubbed out and joined the group by the board. There were doctors and nurses waiting anxiously. Owen and Nelson were last to scrub out. Owen looked at the crowd and announced "it's bad, but she's stable." she continued. The crowd sighed with relief. They got good news for a change. It was different. It was good.

Owen walked to Derek's room. Derek looked up nervously. "I-is she ok?" He asked. Owen nodded. "She's stable." Derek sighed with relief. Owen walks out. He runs to the roof and sits down overwhelmed with feelings.

A few minutes later, Callie sat next to him. They sit in comfortable silence. They understood eachothers feelings, and that was something they both needed.

((Hey, this was an awkward chapter to write, I'm excited to see how lexie deals with this considering I have no idea what's gonna happen))


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

**Loving the nice reviews! It really makes my day to hear nice things, I can't thank you guys enough! I'm trying a new POV right now so it'll be a short chapter, bear with me, it's hard to write like this but I wanna give it a try!**

Day 18  
(From Derek's POV)  
I sit there. Worrying. I can't do this. Lexie. She's alive. I can't sit here and do nothing. It's too quiet, and quiet means thinking about everything. Letting it sink in. And it mentally? It hurts like hell.

There is a noise somewhere around me. I turn. "How long have you been standing there Miranda?" She scribbles something on a chart. I reach for it. "Is that mine?" She holds it out of reach. "For me to read, not you." Callie walks in before an argument can start.

"Can I go home?" I've been waiting all day to ask that. I really don't have a home because I can't live in a big empty house alone with just a kid. But I also can't go to Meredith's old house. Too many memories. Too much of her everywhere. So I don't even know why I'm asking. Callie frowns "You can't watch a child on your own in you condition. Why don't you stay with me?" I nod cautiously. We have never really been friends. "Then ill come by and pick you up after my shift." She walks out. I'm left alone. When did Bailey leave? I'm left to ponder that alone.

Back to the silence. Sitting alone for what feels like forever. I block out memories that are trying do hard to come in. Of people I have lost and will never see again. It is nearly impossible for that to sink in.

Time seems to drag on here. After what could've been hours or minutes someone walks in. Richard is handing me all sorts of discharge papers and what not. Having to sign with my non-dominant hand? That's an issue. After signing what felt like a million papers, I build up the courage to ask. "How's Lexie?" Richard looks down and nods. "She's stable." Everyone is hiding something. What don't I know?

Day 17 (later)  
(From Callie's side of the universe)  
When Callie walks in she sees Derek dressing in sweatpants and a tee-shirt. She takes his duffel bag of necessities and carries it for him. "I'm going to see Lexie." He informs her. She nods. "She's in a coma, her injuries were pretty extensive. Still going to need more surgery, her arm was in tatters and whole lower body was crushed. And possible neurological damage. There's a lot more, but its pretty depressing. So if you are going to go you need to be strong." He nods and walks to the elevator with a slight limp. Callie takes the stairs to the day care to get Sofia and Zola.

When Callie walks up to the ICU wing she sees Derek standing outside of Lexie's room, looking through the glass. Is this what it was like when she was in the car crash? Did Arizona and Mark stand there looking helpless and lost? Tears sprung to her eyes at the thought of their names. She mumbled a quick prayer, and waited at a distance for Derek to leave.

After a few minutes Derek walked over, picked up Zola, and walked out of the hospital in mutual silence.

They put the children in cars seats and got in the front. He would gladly drive himself but the brace an sling stabilizing his wrist and hand restricted motion pretty well.

Callie stopped at the dream house and put a sleeping Zola in her crib and told Derek to call her if he needed anything. Carrying Sophia on her hip, she decided it was time. She couldn't avoid going home any longer. By switching between the hospital, Meredith's old house, the dream house, Richard's house, and a hotel, she had avoided going into the apartments that belonged to her and Arizona, and Mark's. But it was time to stop hiding.

Callie turns off her car in the parking lot and walks into the apartment building. Purposely taking the stairs so the bouncing would lull Sofia to sleep, she reaches the third floor and pulls the key out of her pocket. She stands there for a moment, frozen, then turns and walks down the hall to Mark's apartment. Switching to the other key on the ring, she slowly unlocks the door.

-  
**Sorry I've taken forever to update! I hit some writers block, and I've been working on my other fic too, I'll try and be more prompt!**


	6. Chapter 6

I've gotten some (lets just say angry) reviews about how I intend on Derek and Lexie ending up together. I do not. Ok? Don't explode.

I thank everyone for nice reviews, you guys are amazing! I'd mention you guys but you tend to be anonymous and I just want to thank you! You are the reason I continue to write!

-Callie's night  
Callie takes a deep breath and steps into Mark's apartment. She closes the door behind her and places Sofia in the crib he spent hours attempting to put together while she and Arizona enjoyed his hopelessness. She walked around the apartment reflecting on memories until she could hardly keep her eyes open. She fell asleep on the sofa, annoyed that she still couldn't bring herself to walk into her own home.

The next morning Derek walked into the hospital. Dressed casually he nods at colleagues trying to avoid conversation. He walks up to the ICU and lets himself into Lexie's room. Owen was writing in her chart and going over vitals. "How'd you get here?" he asked, glancing at the Derek's heavily bandaged arm that was confined to an immobilizing splint. "Took a bus, left Zola with a sitter" Derek replied. "How is she?" He asked, glancing at Lexie. Unconscious and covered in bandages, bruises, and cuts he wondered how she was alive. The trauma surgeon shut the chart he was writing in and placed it on the counter. Why don't we step into my office? Derek nodded worriedly and the walked silently to Owen's office.

Owen sighed "I should probably tell you what to expect if she can to recover. If she continues at this rate there is a high possibility she will. Le-" he was cut off as a slightly intoxicated Thatcher Grey stumbled into the room. "Mr. Grey so glad you could make it." Thatcher nods and slumps in a chair. "As I was saying, if Dr. Grey awakens from this coma it will have to be soon to prevent clotting. We have her on blood thinners to prevent that but it can only last so long. Then a multiple surgeries to repair the extensive damage to her arm, pelvis and legs. There is also a pretty nasty infection we are keeping an eye on right now, but it seems to be nearly under control." Derek sighs and stares emptily at the wall. "Her chances?" he questions snapping back to reality. Owen looks at Thatcher, then back at Derek and takes a breath. "Of surviving? 50% or less considering the slight intracranial swelling and internal damage." Thatcher simply gets up and walks out. No one even tries to chase him. Derek nods in thanks and leaves behind him.

Derek walks into Lexie's room, painfully aware of the beeping and hissing of machines. As a doctor it is easier than being the family. He sits in the chair and frowns. "Hey lex. You gotta wake up because I'm all alone out here. I know you have to decide if you want to stay or go with Mark and Mer- wow that seems like the better choice, but it can't be. Because I'm all alone. And you need to fight. They would want you to. Mark would want you to live. They both would." He sits there awhile, watching her, thinking about how difficult it was for Meredith to bond with her in the beginning. How she resented her. But in the end she had told him about her regret. She wanted so badly to take back that time. After awhile he takes a bus home.

Later that evening Miranda Bailey is fiddling with machines and checking incisions while talking aloud. "You better pull through Little Grey because I can't deal with losing another student. Don't give up yet bec-" she stops talking when she notices Lexie's hand twitching. "Lexie?" She waits a moment to page Owen and tries again. "Lexie? Can you open your eyes for me?" Slowly her eyes flutter open. Her eyes dart around in a panic as she tries to sit up. Bailey puts a hand on her shoulder to keep her down, trying to keep her from ripping open any closed wounds. She fights against her in confusion and pain.

Owen jogs in worriedly. "What happened?" Bailey looks at him urgently. "Sedate her, she's too worked up." He quickly pushes the syringe into the IV and Lexie slowly relaxes, hardly aware of the movement of everyone around her.

-  
Callie will get to a good point, I promise! She lost her 2 closest friends, and that is crushing her. I apologize deeply for the way I incorporate babies, I'm just so horrible at writing them in. I have no idea why. I really didn't plan on Lexie waking up yet, but I got bored and I was saving it for a rainy day, and guess what? It's raining!


End file.
